So this is where it leads us?
by x0xkissesintherainx0x
Summary: Sasuke and and Sakura are deeply in love with each other. when Sasuke makes his move... hehe.. u got to read to find out... its a good story, nd im nt juss sayin tht cass i wrote it...
1. point of views

**Point of views**

From Sakura's point of view

I wish he would just notice me. For once I wish he could at least say "I love you". See I've liked this guy Sasuke since the 5th grade and now that I'm in the 8th grade. I've about had it and I wish he knew what he thought about me! He has this cute brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. He's exactly 5'8'' and weighs 130 lbs. perfect man for me. I can tell because were like best friends too… but there's always hope. Well its time to go to school now. Maybe something will actually happen.

From Sasuke's point of view

I love her! Sakura, my best friend, is most defiantly my love. I could live with her for the rest of my life. Too bad she doesn't like me. She's the most beautiful girl in the world! Why cant she just say "I love you" well today, I'm going to make my move. Hopefully she won't freak out… because if she does I will literally kill myself. That proves how much I love her.


	2. Sasuke makes his move

**Sasuke makes his move**

"Thank god I know where her locker is..." mumbled Sasuke under his breath. He had planed on "running into" her on "accident" and then making his move

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he said as collided into Sakura's locker.

"Haha that's fine" replied Sakura while blushing intensely, "so what's up?"

"Well, uh… I was wondering…"

"Oh my god! This is my moment! He's going to ask me out!" Sakura thought to herself.

"Ar-are you going out with anyone?" he asked shyly "because I was wondering if you would like to go out…"

"Well, uhm… I-I … got to go!" Sakura said while blushing of embarrassment. She wasn't even embarrassed. She ran as quickly as possible to avoid the situation.

Saskue thought to himself "well there went my girl, my friends, my family, basically all my life. I really don't want to do this… but I guess it's worth it."

A/N-Now schools over. Its 1 a.m. in the morning and Sasuke in his bathroom.

"Its time. I'm not to sure how I'm going to do this, But I'm going to try," Sasuke though to himself. He has had it just as much as Sakura but he took it way farther.

"Let's see, it's not across the street, it's down the ro- oh my god, and here it comes! It won't stop! $#it where are the band-aids!" he said in a slightly loud whisper. Sasuke looked down at his wrist and threw his razor across the bathroom because he couldn't believe what he was doing. He looked down at his wrists only to see blood dripping from a tiny cut. Obviously he was right when it was down the road.

--------------Knock, knock--------------

"Honey are you okay?" asked Sasuke's mom

"Uh yeah sure…" he replied unsteadily.

"Okay sweetie…well, goodnight… love you"

"I-I love you too…"

Thank god she's gone… I need to stop! This is so stupid! I'm killing myself over a girl… it's not worth it. I have so many friends, an awesome life… I don't really need a girl. Except Sakura is the most beautiful creature that ever walked this earth. If only she were mine…


	3. rebound both ways

**Rebound both ways.**

"I am so sorry for what happened yester-"Sakura stopped in shock seeing Sasuke with a cute blonde cheerleader. She's one of those popular types who can get anything they want, any time they want it. And he just had to bring her to Sakura's locker.

"Uh, this is Ino…Ino meet Sakura. She's been my best friend since the 5th grade…" said Sasuke, "I met her online like a week ago. I-"

"-And we've been in love ever sense, right snookums?" Ino said as she rudely interrupted. They weren't even going out. She must have new something.

"O-oh, uhm…" said Sakura with a totally fake smile on her face, "nice to meet you…"

"Uhm... Nice to meet you too…" replied Ino. By the way she said that, Sakura was sure that she didn't like her.

"Well I have to get to class, bye you two," said Sasuke.

Sakura just waved back with a smile that was really hiding her hurt heart and feeling horrible for not acting her part yesterday. She could have avoided this whole situation if she didn't run away yesterday. She kind of just got worried as Ino stared her up and down.

"I heard what you did to Sasuke"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" replied Sakura. She knew Ino knew something…

"You rejected him! You made him almost kill himself! I talked him through it though and he's completely happy now…" Ino paused for a dramatic effect.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that…" mumbled Sakura under her breath

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Yeah sure... Now anyway, I have to go... have fun with your life." Ino said in the snobbiest way possible. She obviously knew that Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke and Ino had to go and rub it in her face.

Sakura ran as fast as possible trying to find Sasuke. Hoping that what Ino said wasn't true. She got extremely worried when she ran around the school corner, into the outdoor cafeteria seeing Sasuke up against a wall crying his eyes out.

"Sa-Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked terrified for the reply. Worried that maybe, just maybe he does have cuts on his wrists. Was she really the reason, or was there a better reason. She had all these wild ideas in her head but none made since for why he would cut himself. It must have been her. She really didn't want to know the answer, but it was time she had to face the truth. Noticing him wearing long sleeves in 75 degree weather wasn't helping her either.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about Ino… its ju-"replied Sasuke in a teared up voice.

"-Shh…if you don't mind, ca-can I see your wrists? Ino told me something and its making me feel really guilty for something I didn't intently mean to do. Listen, I really love you! Yesterday I was just really shy! And now I feel stupid because you almost lost your life and I lost you… my whole life is going down the drain. I-"

"-NO! You didn't lose me!" said Sasuke "me and Ino were just talking and now she thinks were a couple! I love you! See my wrists… that prove my love for you..."

"Well don't you think it's a little drastic to go and curt yourself because I blushed up and ran away? Bu-"

"Sorry to interrupt again but if I would have never done that, I would have never met Ino, basically none of this would have happened and we wouldn't be in the situation were in right now…" Sasuke grabs Sakura and kisses her passionately.

"… Wo-wow… Sasuke…I didn't expect that. What if Ino walks around the corner? I mean... she seems all nice around you but she seriously isn't..." Sakura said in traumatized shock as seeing Ino walk around the corner witnessing Sasuke holding Sakura.

"Hunter! What the hell? I thought you loved me! You had all that courage to tell me what she did to you and then you leave me for the girl who almost made you lose your life!" yelled Ino.

"Ino, I never liked you, never loved you… let alone I barley know you! It seems I tell you one thing and you automatically think were a couple?? Well you know what… these cuts don't show that I love you, it shows I love Sakura. And if you can't handle that, then it's your problem," Replied Sasuke.

Ino gave the meanest look to the both of them and walked off in her 4" high heals. The next thing you know, she trips, and everyone looks to Sasuke and Sakura, acting like it was there fault.

"Why did you push her?" some random kid asked.

"I never touched her! What are you talking about!?" Sasuke yelled back

"She walked away from you two and tripped! What else could have happened?"

"Well did you ever think her heals did it…" mumbled Sakura under her breath.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT HER NOSE BLEED!" yelled Tenten.

Right away Sasuke knew what the real problem was, and it wasn't just her heals. A small fall cant give you a nose bleed like that.


End file.
